


After You

by vltr0n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Allura (Voltron), Post-Canon, Sad, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vltr0n/pseuds/vltr0n
Summary: Allura waited.





	After You

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent sad fic. Heed the tags.

Shiro is the first to join her and it doesn't feel like she's spent nearly enough time alone yet to already have company. Allura steps over to him where he appeared in the flowing white mist. His eyes are still closed so she examines how he's changed.

His hair is still white, but it looks thinner. There are wrinkles on his face, and despite his age he still looks so big, like he could take down a hoard of enemies like it was just a warm up. The scar across his nose is just the same.

“Shiro?” Allura whispers. His familiar, steel eyes snap open and they're warm.

“Allura?!” He's surprised and she gives him a soft, sad smile. “Oh…”

“What is it?” 

“Nothing, it… Tomorrow was supposed to be mine and Keith's anniversary.”

Allura puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and helps him to his feet. “I'm so sorry, Shiro.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

They spend a lot of time catching up. Shiro fills Allura in on everything's she's missed, and more often than not her eyes feel wet. She still wouldn't have changed her decision.

She was especially happy to hear that he and Keith  _ finally _ got together.

* * *

 

Eventually they fall into a companionable silence as they wait for the next one to join them. They're not sure how long they talk or how long they wait since there's no way to tell how much time has passed. But they wait, as it's all they can do.

* * *

 

Hunk joins them next. He looks just as old as Shiro, but Allura can tell that most of his wrinkles are from smiling instead of stress and worry.

“Allura! Shiro! Oh man, am I happy to see you guys! And sad!” Hunk's exclamation makes her smile and really realize how much she had missed him.

“We're sorry, Hunk,” Shiro says as Hunk wraps him in a hug.

“Ahhhh, it's okay. I'll get over it,” Hunk says before turning to Allura and asking her a million questions at the same time.

Eventually she turns the conversation around and gets to hear about all the wonderful food Hunk got to cook, and all the equally wonderful people he got to meet. His life sounded so full it warmed Allura's heart.

* * *

“Aw, dangit. I knew I crossed the wrong two wires.”

The words shock them. They hadn't been expecting Pidge so soon. 

“Pidge!” Hunk sniffles, and his cheeks are wet. “What happened?!”

They launch into such a detailed discussion about the project Pidge had been working on that all Shiro and Allura can do is share a slightly amused look. Apparently, whatever she had been working on was the cause of her joining them.

Pidge had plenty to talk about, that was for sure. Allura couldn't be certain, but she wanted to say Pidge talked the most. It was nice. She had missed Pidge a lot.

* * *

 

When Keith joined them next it was a shock. 

“What are you doing here so soon?” Shiro asked him after pulling him into a tight embrace. Watching them made Allura's eyes misty.

“New Blade recruit-just a kid. Left his six wide open.” Keith answered, looking up at Shiro with a smile. He still looked so young, but he had to be older than Shiro was at this point. “I did what any of us would have done.”

After Keith broke away from Shiro he moved towards Allura and pulled her into a hug.

“Oh! I-I missed you as well, Keith,” she said when he pulled away. It was true, she was just surprised at the affection.

“Not that I didn't miss you, but that hug was from Lance.” Keith said, reaching over to mess up Pidge's hair. “After this one kicked the bucket Lance made me promise to give you a hug if I made it here before him. Guess he had meant to ask the others to give you one too, he just didn't get a chance.”

“Thank you, Keith.” She had to blink a few extra times to clear her vision again. Keith was trying really hard to make her cry today, apparently.

“He looked good the last time I saw him.” Keith added with a soft smile.

“I'm glad.” Allura returned his smile, but couldn't help hugging herself. The ache in her chest felt bigger than ever despite being surrounded by so many people she cared for.

Hunk pulled Keith into a hug after that, making everyone laugh. Allura wondered when Keith had learned all the things she wanted to hear. She hadn't imagined he could be so…  _ sensitive.  _ She suspected Shiro had something to do with it.

* * *

 

It was quiet when Lance came. 

There almost seemed to be a shift in the air. Allura turned and  _ there _ were the blue eyes she'd been missing so much. The smile.  _ Her Lance _ .

They met each other in the middle and Lance scooped her up into his arms and she almost felt alive again. This was what she had been waiting for. Being wrapped up in Lance's arms was what she missed the most.

“Sorry I made you wait,” he said into her hair.

She was never going to let go. 

“We would have waited ten thousand years for you,” Allura said quietly. “I would have waited even longer.”

Lance cupped her cheek, thumb brushing away a stray tear, and kissed her. “I missed you. Every day.”

“And I, you.” Lance kissed her again. And  _ again _ .

Someone cleared their throat. They broke apart with a laugh and Lance took her hand. She wished they had been able to do this more, but at least they could do it now.

“Not that you guys aren't  _ adorable _ , but, aren't we ready to go now?” Hunk asked, gesturing vaguely behind himself.

“There's still one more person we're waiting for,” Allura answered.

“Allura's right,” Shiro added. “We're not all here yet.”

* * *

Coran came in  _ loudly _ . As if there was any other way to announce his presence. He cried when he saw everybody waiting for him.

He hugged Allura tightly, and then they were being hugged tightly by everyone else.

“It's so nice to see you all together again, despite the circumstances.” Coran sniffled.

“We missed you, too, Coran,” Pidge answered from somewhere in the depths of their group hug.

“Are we all ready?”

“I think we are, Hunk.”

“After you, Princess.”


End file.
